Cy-Bugs
"They don't know they're in a game. All they know is EAT, KILL, MULTIPLY!" :―Calhoun The Cy-Bugs are the secondary antagonists of Wreck-It Ralph. They are the main enemies in Hero's Duty. Biography Cy-Bugs: Insects Gone Bad '' Menacing creatures known as Cy-Bugs are a deadly threat to not only their game, Hero's Duty, but to the entire arcade. They know just three things: Eat, destroy and multiply. Players beware! Cy-Bugs can morph into anything they eat-from an attack buggy to an assault rifle. They do have one weakness-an attraction to bright light. (They are bugs, after all.) Story '''Spoiler warning': Plot, ending details or any similar kind of information follow. The Cy-Bugs are the main problem in Hero's Duty and are very similar to a mass-virus, due to some faulty programming in Hero's Duty. The Cy-Bugs are unaware of their presence as the villains in a game; all they know is that they are made to kill and destroy and only to kill and destroy (unlike other arcade villains, who are just merely taking up on their roles as actors). They are also literally what they eat. Eventually, they can be vulnerable to gunpower, but the only way to destroy a large swarm of Cy-Bug is to create a beacon of light, which can attract them to their deaths as part of their programming. The Cy-Bugs are known to have caused a lot of trouble in the virtual gaming world, and not just by their interfering with the player's journey to earn their gold medal. This is emphasized when Sergeant Calhoun's dead fiancé is spoken of, who was killed by a Cy-Bug just before they were to get married. It is also shown when a Cy-Bug escapes into the undergrounds of Sugar Rush, after sneaking in with Ralph. The Cy-Bug eventually made hundreds to thousands of babies in the underneaths of Sugar Rush and when they all hatched, they went free into Sugar Rush, ruining Vanellope's chance at winning the race as they destroyed close to everything. Even worse, one of the Cy-Bugs ate up King Candy, who merges with the bug and becomes the Cy-Bugs' leader, hoping to destroy every game in the arcade. Fortunately, Ralph creates a strong beacon of light using Mento stalactites and a pool of Diet Cola, which then attracted all of the Cy-Bugs in Sugar Rush, including King Candy, to their demise. Trivia *Cy-Bugs bear a strong resemblance to Metroids from the Metroid ''series, in that they are powerful bioweapons rather than consciously evil villains, but are still dangerous. *Cy-Bugs have a resemblance to spiderlings from the ''Skylanders series. *Their power to turn into anything they eat is very similiar to Kirby's power. Gallery Cy bugs.png|The cy-bugs after they ate candy Cybug Eggs.jpg|Cy-Bug Eggs Hero's Duty Cybugs.jpg Cybugs swarming.jpg Sugar Rush Cybugs.jpg Stripy Cybug.jpg|The Cy-bug transformed after it ate some candy tree roots. CY-BUG.jpg imagesCASABZM7.jpg imagesCAZD037T.jpg cybug.jpg Baby cy-bug.jpg Cy-bugEnemies.jpg|Concept art of various cy-bug mutations. Cy-bug.jpg|A cy-bug in its basic form. JuvenileCy-bug.jpg|A juvenile cy-bug. IceCreamCy-bug.jpg|An ice cream mutated cy-bug. LampCy-bug.jpg|A streetlamp mutated cy-bug. sugar Cy-Bug.jpg CybugPA.jpg|Production art of a cy-bug attacking a scientist. Cy-bugBeta.jpg|The beta designs resemble scorpions and millipedes. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dead Characters Category:Presumably Dead Characters